


The Spring Lamb

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Series: Ubbe & The Shepherd [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Months later, Ubbe and his shepherd are forced to face the resulting consequences of their actions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize the show has a canon, but given that it’s a stupid-ass canon, I’ve elected to ignore it.

The young shepherd idly watched the way the sun filtered through the branches of the trees as the cart she rode bounced along the muddy trail. Winter had begun to thaw, the snow melting into the earth, revealing the budding fauna. Studying the green sprouts, she hoped they wouldn't die in the late frost, and instead would grow into vibrant spring blossoms and wide shady leaves in the middle of summer, absorbing all the sunlight that hits them. 

Fiddling with the hem of her cloak she continued to daydream, her head resting against the pile of wares next to her as she gazed at the bright blue sky. Being in no fit state to make the long trek from Hedaby to Kattegat on foot or horseback, she was beyond relieved when a merchant who was traveling that way offered to let her ride in the back of his cart. Her escort rode alongside on her own steed. Torvi was charged with watching over her by Lagertha, both of whom the shepherd had only met the day before.

She had been in the market with her mother, setting up the stall to display and sell their skeins of wool, when the Earl approached. Her family had never had any qualms with the politics of the area, living mostly on the edge of the community, but the sight of Lagertha at their stand worried her all the same, not sure what had earned them the Earl’s attention. 

As hesitant as she felt, she couldn’t help but be calmed by Lagertha’s warm smile. She returned the greeting, bowing her head slightly before asking what she was looking to purchase. 

“I did not come to barter, but to give you my well wishes,” Lagertha explained, studying the girl in front of her. Quickly she let her eyes flit to the girl’s stomach, quickly assessing the size. “I hear you are with child.” 

Unable to hide her shyness, the girl shifted her weight under Lagertha’s watchful gaze. “I wonder if you would join me in my hall so we may speak more in private.” Unsure of whether to agree, she cautiously looked back to her mother who gave her a subtle but curt nod, urging her to accept the offer. 

Though the shepherd had visited the hall for celebrations and ceremonies in the past, she’d never been in the private quarters towards the rear. Lagertha took a seat at the table, gesturing for her to join while the Earl’s pair of personal guards settled on a bench not far away. 

“It has come to my attention that the father of your child is absent. I know first hand the difficulties of raising a child alone and wish to offer my help,” Lagertha began, skipping any formal pleasantries. The girl processed what she was suggesting, slightly taken aback by the bluntness of her words. Lagertha rested her warm palm on top of the girl’s clasped hands, giving a tight squeeze as a gesture of comfort and support before continuing, “But I must ask, do you know who the father is?”

She swallowed, trying to gather the nerve to actually vocalize the truth she hadn’t even told her mother. “He was a traveler. He stayed for the night to wait out the storm. He said his name was Ubbe, that’s all.” 

Lagertha fought to hide the change in her expression, not wanting the girl to misinterpret her smile for enjoyment at her misfortune, at hearing her suspicions confirmed. Months prior, Lagertha had overheard her son, Bjorn, and his half-brother discussing how he’d spent the night with a ‘very hospitable shepherd’ due to the inclement weather during his last trip to Hedaby. When rumors of the girl’s pregnancy reached her, she easily put two and two together. 

Taking a sip from her cup, Lagertha contemplated how to phrase her next words, not entirely knowing just what events they would be set in motion. “I believe I can arrange for you to reunite with the father.” 

The girl was dumbfounded, so completely blown away that she was unable to fully realize exactly what was happening up until the moment she was explaining it to her mother. 

“You said one of the boys in town was the father,” her mother questioned with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I lied,” she admitted, looking down at her feet. It was hard to explain the nature of the encounter when she wasn’t even been sure whether or not it had all been a dream. But after the second time she missed her moonblood, she was wrenched back to the reality of her predicament. It was simpler to just lie, saying it was that boy who’d been making eyes at her. Her parents were aware of his affection as was the girl—she also may have snuck into the hayloft for a moment alone with him once or twice— so he fit well into her lie. But now she had the opportunity to confront the true father. 

Lagertha had arranged for her to leave the next morning. With a small pack of belongings, she climbed onto the cart, sitting amongst the hides that would be sold at market tomorrow as the trek began. 

Her eyes drifted to Torvi, who easily swayed with the gait of the horse as they moved along. The girl had learned that her escort was both the Earl’s personal guard and daughter-in-law, which also made her the aunt of the shepherd’s unborn child. Lagertha insisted there was no one she trusted more, and that the girl was in safe hands.

“Torvi?” she asked, quiet and hesitant but catching her attention all the same. Torvi’s blonde hair, gathered in a tight braid at the crown of her head, swayed as she turned to look at the girl. “What is Ubbe like?” 

Taking a minute to gather her thoughts, Trovi looked up to the sky before responding, “Of all the Ragnarsson, he may be the most kind. Though everyone seems kind in comparison to his youngest brother.” Torvi scoffed to herself lightly, but the girl still felt lost and unsure. Torvi quickly picked up on my uneasiness and added, “Ubbe is a good man with a good heart. I’m sure he will always do right by his child.” 

At the time that their small convoy reached the port community, Ubbe was off at the training ground, sparring with his brother Hvitserk and completely unaware of the newcomers. The pair had stopped to catch their breath and have a drink when a servant they both recognized hurried up the well trodden path. They gave the thrall a questioning look as she approached, catching her breath after the uphill sprint.

“Your mother requests your presence immediately, prince Ubbe.” She kept her eyes downcast as she spoke. 

“What for?” he asked after trading a confused expression with his sibling.

“Your brother’s wife, Torvi has arrived with a stranger for you to meet.” 

“Who?” Ubbe shot, narrowing his eyes at her while he racked his mind for what stranger would travel to meet only him.

“I’m sorry, I do not know more than that.” The servant did her best to appease him though she was unable to give the information he requested. “If you’ll please return to the great hall, your presence is requested.” With a roll of his shoulders, Ubbe set down his cup and followed the thrall back to town, his brother quick at his heels, eager to see how this situation would unfold. 

“What is this I hear of a traveler?” Ubbe called as he entered the hall, addressing no one in particular. Like a magnet, his eyes were first drawn to his mother, who sat upon her throne. Before her stood Torvi, but it was the woman behind her that made him freeze. 

He felt like the air had been knocked out of him though he hadn’t been struck. She looked as perfect as he remembered. Wearing a light green woolen dress, the waves of her hair were pulled into a loose braid that sat draped over her shoulder. She was just as he’d dreamt since they’d been together last, so many moons ago. 

In a heartbeat, he crossed the wooden floorboards with a few easy strides, approaching her quickly, arms open. He brought his palms to rest on her shoulders once he was near, savoring the warmth of her under his touch. Ubbe couldn't contain his smile as he looked down at her. All he could see was her radiant eyes as she returned his joy. The room and people around them were black, his vision set solely on her as he whispered, “My lamb, why are you here?”

Responding without words, she dropped her arms to cradle her growing belly. She smoothed the wool of her skirt over the small bump, making everything clear. 

Ubbe could barely believe his eyes as he took in her shape. “You’re with child?” he questioned, his voice low and hesitant. 

“I’m with your child,” she replied, finally speaking to him. 

He could not describe the swell of joy he felt in his heart at the revelation that he was to be a father. Shifting his stance, Ubbe moved to press his lips against hers, his lamb, when a loud cough interrupted his train of thought. He recognized the sound instantly, and abruptly pulled back, confusing the girl before him. 

He pivoted, turning to face away from her so he could address the room, “Everyone, I’d like you to meet—” The words caught in his mouth as he looked back to the shepherd, realizing it would be best not to introduce her to his family by his pet name. 

“Úna,” she finished, quite enough for only him to hear. 

He smiled at her, his thoughts clear as day on his face before he turned outward, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders. “This is Úna.” Ubbe paused before continuing with introductions. “Úna, this is my mother, Queen Aslaug,” he began, gesturing to the ornately dressed woman upon the throne. He shifted, lowering his arm to indicate three young men, each in turn as he gave their names. “These are my brothers, Ivar, Hvitserk, and Sigurd. And this—” He couldn’t help but hesitate as he referred to the woman that stood next to his siblings, an obviously sour expression of distaste plain on her face. 

“And this is my wife, Katla.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Úna gets to know Ubbe's family

The young shepherd could not keep focused on her work. Though her fingers moved—weaving the strands of yarn—her eyes often drifted to the open door. Watching the sunlight stream across the floorboards, she listened vaguely to the sounds of Sigurd plucking at the strings of his oud as she allowed her mind wander.

“Úna, are you alright?” Aslaug’s melodic voice drew her back to the present. They sat across from each other, both working on separate looms. Úna’s was notably smaller, the design also not nearly as complex.

“Yes, I was just daydreaming.” Turning to face the Queen and her weaving partner, she forced a smile to her lips before giving a quick nod. “I am not used to spending my days indoors. I must admit, I do dearly miss tending to our herd of sheep.”

“Is my home not accommodating?” Aslaug questioned, tilting her head slightly as she looked upon the younger woman.

“Oh no! No, I did not mean that. I merely meant that I was fond of our sheep and was thinking about them.” Úna’s hands flew up, open-palmed in front of her. As she shifted in her seat a harsh laugh came from the other end of the hall.

“Of course she’s bored,” Sigurd declared from across the room. “She came here to be with Ubbe but he has no time for her, and we all know why.” He added as emphasize to the end of his statement that obviously alluding to the elephant in the room.

“Do not mind Sigurd, he is very vocal with his opinions.” Aslaug shot her son a warning glare as she cleared her throat and lifted her hand to rest on top of Úna’s, running her thumb gently over her knuckles. “Do not question Ubbe’s affection for you, or for you child. He will love and care for you without hesitation as his father did for him. I am sure of it. They are more alike than he knows.” Her smile was warm and kind, easily melting Úna’s concerns.

Sigurd scoffed from his seat, eyes still trained on the instrument in his grasp. “I think Ubbe proved that when he fathered a child with a woman who was not his wife.”

“Sigurd!” Aslaug snapped, her head whipping to look at her son. She scowled at his crude comment but he shrugged, unaffected by her scolding eye. He rose from his seat, gathering his oud and horn of mead before taking his leave from the hall to find somewhere else to practice.

Úna did not wish to pry into personal matters, but the curiosity of what he’d meant burned inside her. Aslaug seemed to pick up on the unasked question that floated between them and the tension in the air that followed Sigurd’s departure.

Aslaug cleared her throat and turned to Úna, giving the kind of well practiced, polite smile you would expect from a Queen. The younger woman sat expectantly, stealing her expression to hide any reaction as she wondered what exactly Sigurd could have meant. The Queen paused for a moment then spoke, “Would you be so kind as to run an errand for me?”

Úna blinked for a moment before stuttering out an answer. “Oh, yes, of course. I would be happy to.”

The Queen set down her shuttle as she explained how to find the stall in the market she was to retrieve the dyed wool from.

Basket in hand, Úna exited the hall stepping into the early afternoon sun. She enjoyed the moment alone, exploring the narrow roads of Kattegat. The market space was like nothing she had known before—each side lined with kiosks that varied in goods offered. Some were tended to by foreigners dressed in garbs and fabric she had never seen, others were the classic herbalists that sold dried plants she had previously grown herself.

Easing her way through the shoppers, her arms rested protectively over her middle out of instinct as she tried to navigate the dense crowd. It was not hard to spot the vendor she was sent to find. The skeins of yarn on display were dyed bright colors, more vibrant than she could have imagined. Even if this stall was not her intended destination, there was no way she would have been able to fight the draw to approach.

She gathered the Queen’s order, digging out the gold she’d been given to pay with from the purse that hung from the leather belt cinched around her growing waist. Úna was thankful her stomach was not yet so large she was unable to hide it under a baggy apron, but she knew it was only a matter of time until the bump made itself known.

Úna considered for a moment buying some of the vibrant yarn for herself when she realized she’d hardly be able to afford a short length of one string. With a polite smile, she stepped away and shuffled towards a vegetable cart in the opposite direction as if the yarn seller was not the only errand she needed to run. Absently, she perused the display of food—hoping she looked like she meant to be there—when something caught her attention.

She spotted a quick motion out of the corner of her eye before there was a familiar crack of skin meeting skin ringing out from a few feet away, over the ambient hum of the people. Úna’s head snapped to look past her shoulder when she recognized Aslaug’s second son, Prince Hvitserk rubbing a pink cheek as a petite brunette turned on her heal and stormed away with a haughty air about her that was recognizable—even from such a distance.

Úna lifted her hand, resting her fingers over her lips, trying to hide her laughter as she watched the rejected prince fume from afar. He seemed to be a good sport by her accounts though, quickly adjusting his tunic and turning to survey those around him, acting as if nothing had just happened. His eyes lazily scanned the crowd, his posture relaxing as he took in the status of the market—until he spotted Úna a few feet away and still trying to stifle her giggles.

Hvitserk sauntered his way over to Úna, grabbing a carrot from the stall she stood in front of as he smiled. Resting a hip against the wooden frame, Hvitserk took a bite from the end of the carrot before offering it to her with a simple, “Here.”

She reeled back, holding up a hand, but he insisted, “For the baby, then.”

Úna’s cheeks flush at the addition, her eyes flitting from side to side to see if any passerby’s had over heard before she shook her head again, “I can’t, I haven’t paid.”

Hvitserk gave a grin to the vendor who rolled his eyes in response, though he still gave an affirmative nod as he turned to a different customer. “It’s taken care of,” the prince smirked as Úna finally relented and took the root vegetable from his grasp, gnawing on the end as her feet carried her forward. Hvitserk easily fell instep next to her, his long legs managing to keep pace with her short strides.

They walked together in silence for some time, Úna occasionally taking a nibble from the carrot while gathering the courage to speak and attempt to quell the awkward tension she felt between them. Hvitserk, in contrast, seemed completely at ease when he asked, “So how are you adjusting to life in Kattegat?”

“Oh, uhm—” she stammered, caught off guard by his relaxed demeanor. “Well, I think. It’s very different, there’s so many people.”

Hvitserk nodded, agreeing with the observation. “You get used to it though. Learning how to navigate the market and also finding spots that are less populated.”

“Maybe I just need more time,” Úna sighed, looking towards the ground. “It would nice if Ubbe was here to show me around.”

“Trust me, if he could, that’s all he’d be doing,” Hvtiserk gave a laugh while looking to the solemn girl beside him. “He doesn’t shut up about you. He goes on and on about how everyday you’re more beautiful and radiant than the last.” Hvitserk couldn’t fight his grin as he watched the blood rushing to Una’s cheeks. She avoided his gaze, blatantly staring off in the opposite direction when he nudged her with his elbow, teasing her, “He has a point, there is a glow about you.”

“Stop it,” Úna hissed, her face as bright as a tomato as she nervously shifted her basket from one hand to the other. Looking anywhere but at the uncle of her unborn child, she spotted a small bench near the docks just ahead. “Do you mind if we sit? I need a respite.” With a quick nod Hvitserk agreed and settled down next to her. He relaxed into his seat, leaning back and stretching his arm to rest just behind her shoulders. They sat quietly, eyes forward, studying the horizon over the water.

Úna found Hvitserk’s presence—though uninvited—both welcoming and soothing. The way he carried himself was very approachable. She debated with herself for a long moment before finally parting her lips, “May I—,” she nervously cleared her throat. “May I ask you something?” Hvitserk turned his head, cocking an eyebrow, compelling her to continue. “It’s about something Sigurd said.”

With the mention of his younger brother Hvitserk gave an audible scoff, “Sigurd says a lot of things.” He reached up to scratch at the sparse hairs growing around his jaw. “It’s important to learn to take what he says lightly, not let it get under your skin.” He gave her a half smile as he tried to choose the right words, “He often says the first thing that comes to him, so it’s really best to ignore him all together.”

“Well, it’s just your mother made a comment about Ubbe being similar to your father. Sigurd then interjected, saying that was apparent due to me—” she hesitated, lifting a hand to rest on her belly. “Due to me and, and my—”

Úna didn't need to finish before Hvitserk let out a long groan, lifting his arm from behind her so he could lean forward and perch his elbows atop his knees. After a moment he gave another sigh and spoke, “You met Lagertha, yes?” Úna nodded, not wishing to interrupt. “She was my father Ragnar’s first wife.” He shifted in his seat, trying to figure out how to best condense his family’s long history. “Well, Ragnar and Lagertha were still married when Ubbe was conceived. In fact, the reason Lagertha left my father was because of my mother coming to Kattegat while she was still pregnant with Ubbe.”

“Oh,” the shepherd mumbled, looking to her stomach as she considered her Earl’s act of kindness in a new light.

Hvitserk dragged his hands over his face before sitting up and giving his companion a tight lipped smile, “That is what Sigurd was alluding to.”

**..- -... -... . .----. ...  .-.. .- -- -...**

The next morning Úna was late to join her host for the early meal, but when she arrived she found only Aslaug and her youngest son present. She greeted the pair with a slight nod and kind smile before taking the seat across from Ivar.

“Una, how are you this morning?” the Queen spoke as a thrall approached to refill her cup.

“I was quite ill when I first awoke, but I am feeling better now. It seems the nausea comes in waves,” she replied, lifting her spoon as a small bowl of porridge was placed before her.

“Yes, that is something to be expected in the early months of pregnancy. Do not fret, it will pass.” Úna found comfort in the older woman’s counsel while her son dramatically rolled his eyes to passively express his disinterest in the conversation. Turning her head slightly, Úna scanned over the rest of the table, noting the empty seats as her gaze came to rest on the chair usually occupied by Ubbe.

“Ubbe and Sigurd are off preparing for a hunting trip.” Aslaug answered as she watched Úna study the vacancies.

“And Hvitserk?” she added, trying to seem like she cared about more than just the oldest son.

“He’s been gone all night—,” Aslaug began before Ivar abruptly interjected.

“Most likely he’s still in bed with some girl.”

Úna watched Aslaug’s reaction, noting the way she pursed her lips but did not correct or scold him. It struck her as funny how the Queen humored her youngest son. Though Úna bore no physical maladies, she could sympathize with Ivar based on her shared status as the baby of the family. Her mother may not have coddled her in such a way as Aslaug did, but she still did everything in her power to care for and protect Úna, teaching her older siblings to do the same.  

The three of them continued to eat in silence—Úna absently stirring her porridge more than consuming, caught up in her own thoughts about family dynamics—until Hvitserk returned home. He sighed, relaxing as he entered the dark hall, keeping one hand braced against his skull as if that would in some way ease his throbbing migraine. Walking up to his mother, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek in greeting before noticing who she was dining with.

“Oh, Úna,” he started, his voice scratchy and hoarse after a night of heavy drinking. “Ubbe’s been looking for you, says he has a gift.”

“He is? He does?” she stuttered looking up at him, wide-eyed at what he’d said.

“Yeah, he’s out back by the chicken coop. You should go find him before he takes off.” Hvitserk gave her a sly wink, already knowing what his brother had in store, before retreating to his soft bed to sleep off his hangover.

Úna quickly wiped her mouth and excused herself from the table. Ivar watched the way she eagerly hurried over the floorboards to the entrance. Once outside she paused, trying to remember which path lead to the chickens, before gathering her skirts and heading to the left, sure that she’d find it eventually.

Rounding the corner of the hall and approaching the barn, she noticed the two brothers idly chatting. Ubbe’s back was to Úna, but once Sigurd noticed her arrival, he nudged Ubbe’s shoulder and pointed. Ubbe’s head twisted, following Sigurd’s indication until he saw her. Just the sight of her brought a dopey grin to his face.

He pivoted, facing Úna as he uncrossing his arms to welcome her with a strong embrace. Sigurd gave an exasperated grown at the display before heading in the opposite direction to let the pair a moment alone.

“You look amazing this morning,” Ubbe declared, leaning back to study her appearance as he cupped her face, his palms easily covering the expanse of her cheeks.

“You say that whenever you see me,” she admonished, blushing under his praise as she rested her hands on his chest.

“And I mean it every time. You are the most beautiful woman in Kattegat— No, in Midgard.” They shared an expression of pure joy, happy to just be near each other when he laughed. “And for the perfect woman, I have a present.”

Úna’s eyes lit up, remembering why she’d been asked to come outside. Ube shifted, stepping to stand behind her as his hands slid to cover her eyes. Lifting her fingers she touch his knuckles, giggling as he slowly urged her to move forward. She lifted each  foot cautiously, treading over the dirt as Ubbe whispered warning in her ears of the large stones in her path. They stopped suddenly and Úna lowered her arms, her hands resting on a rough-hewn log suspended at about waist height in front of her. “What is this?” she asked, groping at the object.

“That is not your gift,” Ubbe teased, dropping his hands from her face. “Keep your eyes closed for one more moment, let me just gather him.”

“Him?” she asked, bringing her own palms up to replace his over her own eyes. She listened closely, hearing the cacophony of animals milling about and the sound of Ubbe grunting—hissing ‘got ya’ under his breath.

“Keep your eyes closed and stick your hand out,” he instructed, standing before her on the opposite side of the rung. Blindly reaching forward, Úna felt something move at her touch. She withdrew for a moment, then more delicately, and with one hand, she repeated the motion.

First she felt the coarse hair—it was short, stiff, and very obviously attached to something small and alive that reacted to her caress. Sliding her finger tips upwards, she felt two familiar lumps on top a little head, surrounded by the hair. “May I open my eyes now?” she questioned, having a good guess as to what he was holding.

“Yes, you can.” Ubbe tried to keep his voice even, hiding the excitement he felt in anticipation of her response.

It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight, but once she could see, she found Ubbe cradling a tiny goat in his arms. The image of their first meeting flashed through her mind, the way he had held the missing lamb, protecting it from the raging storm.

She gave an involuntary coo, immediately fawning over the small creature. He was pure black from head to toe and his horns were just starting to make themselves known. Ubbe shifted, lifting the kid at his shoulders to hand over to Una. She eagerly accepted him, holding him tight against her chest as she scratched his ears and he urgently sniffed the stranger. He kicked his hooves around, shifting slightly in her embrace but Úna kept him secure as she peppered his nose with kisses. Ubbe exited the pen, re-latching the gate, before joining her.

“I’m so glad you like it,” he sighed, rubbing the ridge of fur along the goat’s spine. “Sigurd told me you had been missing your flock of sheep,” he began, catching her eye. “I searched around but there are no lambs for sale. The I found this guy. He’s half a set of twins and was rejected by his mom. The farmer was eager to be rid of him, practically giving him away.”

Úna looked back at the orphaned goat and was overcome with an unexpected swell of emotion, unable to fight back the tears as they streamed down her cheeks. Letting out a choked sob, she hugged the squirming animal closer to her breast and left series of watery kisses on the goat’s nose, before nuzzling against him.

Ubbe was taken aback at her response and moved to comfort her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pet her hair, making soft shushing noises as she rested her forehead to his chest and cried. “Don’t be upset,” Ubbe hummed, gently rubbing her back, feeling the way her body trembled with each shuddering cry.

“I-I I’m not up-upset,” Úna declared into the wool of his tunic between hiccoughs. “I just luh-love him suh-so much-ch,” she wailed, dissolving into tears again. She buried her face further again Ubbe’s strong chest as he held her.

Suddenly, Úna pulled back, studying him through teary eyes as Ubbe squeezed her upper arm, giving her a reassuring smile. “I love you,” she whispered, studying his reaction. The moment his face eased, she crashed her lips against his.

He excitedly returned the kiss, pulling her as close to him as he could with the goat between them. The animal began to bleat, demanding he be released and so forcing the couple to part. Úna set the kid on the ground, watching as he scurried to a patch of grass not far away before standing back up straight. She looked to Ubbe, wiping at her tear stained cheeks. Within an instant of their eyes connecting both realized that not only had they just shared their first kiss in months; they also were free to  do it again.

Neither of them could get enough of the other—Ubbe’s palm cupped her ass, squeezing her flesh as she raked her nails over the shaved back of his scalp. Their tongues wrestled eagerly, making up for lost time until forced apart by the need to breathe. The laughed together, panting as Ubbe lowered his head to rest his brow against hers. “I love you, too,” he returned, his voice quiet but bold. 

Úna felt purely elated at his words, savoring every second she was near him until she felt an all too familiar lurch low in her abdomen. Immediately she pulled away from Ubbe, curling her palm over her jaw until she was a safe enough distance that she could bend over and spill the contents of her stomach without fear of any residual landing on him. Her porridge from breakfast splattered onto the dirt as Ubbe trailed behind her. Coming up, he scooped her loose hair into one fist, holding it out of the way as he let his other palm caress her back. Úna braced against the animal pen’s corner post as she retched.  

Once she was sure her insides had settled, Úna stood up right but avoided Ubbe’s gaze as she apologized.

Ubbe let out a chuckle at her response. Tugging a handkerchief from his belt, he wiped at the corners of her mouth, holding her chin to face him. “I do not mind. It is only your Ubbesson making himself known. I think he must approve.”

“Are you two done yet?” Sigurd’s voice rang over the air, bursting the secluding bubble that had enveloped the pair. “I need help packing,” he called, his tone obviously annoyed at the time his older brother had taken. Ubbe groaned, rolling his eyes at Sigurd’s thinly veiled complaints before returning that he’d join him soon.

Looking down at Úna, any foul emotion evaporated from him as he studied her glowing face. “I won't be gone long, just a few nights,” he insisted, running a thumb over her warm cheek. “But while I’m hunting, stay away from Katla.” It was apparent how serious he meant the warning by the way his his jaw clenched. “I will deal with her when I return, but in the meantime, just avoid her.” Though she did not quite understand why he felt the need to clarify this—she already did her best to stay away from the woman—Úna nodded all the same as Ubbe placed a farewell kiss on top of her head.


End file.
